No More Quills – No More Books – No More
by Barmy-old-Codger
Summary: Previous episodes: “That Night & the Next Morning” Two-Shot: read both chapters & “It wasn’t His Fault!” One-Shot


"No More Quills; No More Books;

No More of Snape's Dirty Looks"

The Fourth part of: "**That Night & the Next Morning"**

By the Barmy_old_Codger

One Shot … A continuation from:

'It wasn't his Fault!'

**Pursuant to the **_**Berne**__**Convention Implementation Act of 1988 **_**and the **_**Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998**_, **this work is copyrighted 2007 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written and notarized permission of the author.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are creations of Joanne K Rowling, © 2007, to whom I am deeply indebted. I make no money from any of this.**

**Note Zero:** Thanks Edmond O'Donald for his Beta work. Look up his stories on fanfiction dot net.

**Note One:** Previous episodes:

"**That Night & the Next Morning"** (Two-Shot: read both chapters)

"**It wasn't His Fault!" **(One-Shot)

**Note Two:** Read the Author's Notes in the previous episodes before you whine about inconsistencies. This is and will be A/U. Thank you.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**No More Pencils – No More Books – No more Teacher's Dirty Looks!**

**Sunday June 27th 1995, late afternoon**

On the way down to the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione were laughing.

Hermione had transfigured Ron's legs and arms into pieces of tree limb with shiny metallic looking bits that resembled an exoskeleton. They were no good at all to get around on or hold a wand in. Along with his mortal fear of spiders, Ron was being driven insane.

Neville eventually hit him with a stunner to knock him out, then he and Ginny took Ron to the Hospital Wing. Poppy tried what she could, but she was baffled by the situation and left the poor boy unconscious so he wouldn't suffer when she finally went to dinner. No one would say who hexed Ron, except Ginny, who was screaming as loudly as she could that it was Harry and Hermione who had done it. All the other Gryffs argued that Ginny wasn't there to see who did it and Ron couldn't say anything. After dinner, Madam Pomfrey enlisted Minerva's help and that of the Headmaster for several hours in unsuccessful attempts to identify and remove the spells from young Mr. Weasley.

Shortly after dinner, Neville had told Harry that Madam Pomfrey was having trouble removing the spells on Ron. Hermione, feeling guilty, had gone to the Library with Harry trailing along like a lost puppy. It took her over an hour to find the books with the same spells in them and make some notes. Harry's forlornness was cute almost to the point of being embarrassing. It was near curfew by the time they entered the Hospital Wing. Albus, Minerva, and Poppy were sitting in Poppy's office completely befuddled and frustrated when Hermione and Harry entered. Minerva had heard stories from several of the Gryffindor Prefects about Ron and Ginny's actions and comments over the last few days. She had also overheard a tale or two about Hermione's lap dance. The news that Harry and Hermione were now officially a couple had won Minerva quite a few galleons from several bets and pools and there had been no actual complaints about the pair.

Hermione placed the bookmarked texts on the table and handed the Headmaster her notes of the spells that included the Arithmantic and Runic equivalents. After a quick glance at the parchment, Albus looked up at her in admiration, not so much for presumably being able to cast these obscure and difficult spells in the first place, but for her understanding of how they worked. He would now be able to work out the process of reversing the magic. Albus then asked her, "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Not much Sir, It's just that Ron should have known and acted better." Replied Hermione, "I thought these books and notes might be helpful"

Albus nodded and said, "Thank you for your consideration Miss Granger. I rather suspect that this information will lead to a satisfactory resolution of the issues at hand."

Poppy was looking graver and more concerned as she perused the indicated spells in the books. She noticed, a little bit to her horror, that they were never intended to be undone.

"Come you two," stated McGonagall, "It's nine o'clock, you should be in your Common Room by now." She said as she led them out of the Hospital Wing and off to Gryffindor Tower.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Once back into their Common Room they heard some smirks and snide comments about last nights show and heard someone question if another show was forthcoming. They ignored the mumblings of the crowd and Hermione pushed them towards the 'normal' overstuffed arm chair. Harry's eyes gleamed at the thought of having Hermione's perfect, little round bum in his lap again. Hermione plonked down in his lap with her arms draped loosely around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him.

Harry closed his eyes, relaxed and enjoyed. _The wonderful feeling of her warm, soft, pliable bottom in his lap…and the faint edge of her knickers that he could trance under her robes._ _How he wished he could see what she was wearing!! He wanted to hold and caress her...Make love to every bit of it … Stop it you pervert!! Her narrow waist was so perfect for his arms to slide around, and the ledge of her hips that he rested his linked hands on. So soft, so warm, so beautiful. He could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out. He could easily remember having those two plump snitches in his hands all morning … just the right size … more than a handful would be a waste. He wanted to hold them without her robes, top and bra in the way. Her tawny hair in his face that he had to breathe through … and yes, there it was, the unmistakeably erotic, late evening, Hermione smell. But wait, it was even more intense!! He loved that smell. He could feel his jeans get tighter; damn her, his brains were going south to his other head. He wanted to lick, nibble, eat and consume every bit of her to get closer to her wonderful aroma. Ron, you idiot, you could have had this for the last six months or maybe nearly a year … if Hermione had allowed you. Had I found out what I was missing, I would have killed you for this. It's better that you didn't have the fortitude to ask her to be your girlfriend, Ron._

Hermione had closed her eyes as her head rested lightly on Harry's shoulder. _He's so warm and comfortable to sit on, I hope he doesn't really mind me doing this … Oh … there it is … his blood's gone south._ Hermione giggled softly and wiggled her bottom ever so slightly. Harry heard and felt her every sound and motion … he knew exactly what she was thinking … well maybe not everything she was thinking. He certainly knew what she was doing to him. _I hope he isn't going to think I'm just a tease by doing this … and then there was last night … that was all tease …I'm sorry Harry … it was mostly revenge on the rest of the Common Room though. I am all-girl when I want to be. I love how he holds me._ Hermione sighed as her face pushed deeper into the crook of his neck. _I've wanted this for so long._

Hermione remembered Parvati telling her earlier that day in the loo … _she_ _and most of the other girls won a bundle of galleons from the boys in various bets, but she thought I was the truly lucky one to snag The-Boy-Who-Lived. The look on her face was classic when I told her I gave Ginny The-Boy-Who-Lived … and kept Harry for myself … 'just Harry I told her'. I don't want The-Boy-Who-Lived, I never did. He is only a Fairy Tale spun for the enjoyment of small children. Hermione recalled how Parvati looked at her in awe and disbelief._

"Harry," she whispered, "Did you sleep well last night?"

Harry thought back to last night, "Mmmmm," he moaned, "Yes … why?" he said softly.

"After the Common Room clears out … do you want to do it again?" she said in an evil sounding whisper.

A shudder went through Harry's body from the top of his head, down his torso to his legs, finally curling his toes. He unclasped his hands and as he placed one hand at a time on her waist he asked, "Can Fred and Barney come out and play?"

She froze and drew a deep breath for a moment as two new bolts of lightning raced through her body. She had caught the Flintstones reference and while moving to look directly at him she placed both her hands on his cheeks, looking straight into his eyes, she replied, "as long as Betty and Wilma can play too. She then placed her lips on his and started kissing him. She felt Harry's lips part when she moved in his lap. Her lips opened and as her tongue passed through the portal … his groan became trapped in his mouth. Their kiss deepened and their tongues began their first entanglement.

They finally broke apart, hearts racing, both rapidly taking in huge lungs-full of air, they looked at each other with wide eyes and amazed expressions on their faces. Neither had experienced that before and it was very arousing. _Hermione knew when Harry moved to release the tension in his jeans … and then she could really feel him. It made her even hotter to think that she could do this to him. Fortunately for her, a girls' indications of arousal were more subtle, but they were most definitely there. Hard nipples and wet knickers - she had both - but underneath the school robes they were almost impossible to see._

Harry looked embarrassed for a moment until she gave him a quick kiss and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, love."

_Harry's eyes popped open, she had never called him 'love' before, had never said the word to him before. He remembered back to some of her letters over the previous summers, she had often signed them:_

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_That wasn't the same, he was sure. Did she really love him … did she love him then … or was that just the way she signed all her letters … or both? He had heard others bandy it about and not thought much about it. Too many questions and too few answers._

The older students that did have O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s kept busy studying until near midnight before going to bed. There was a pair of boys nearly falling asleep playing chess, the only thing keeping them awake was the occasional explosion from the Exploding Snap game being played by Lavender and Parvati on the table beside them. The final explosion at the Snap table sent half a deck of cards into the chess game scattering many of the pieces and ending that game too. A few minutes later, their games put away, the other students left Harry and Hermione alone in the Common Room.

Hermione started getting up and Harry helped her. They still had their school robes on over their clothes and Hermione started taking hers off. Harry watched closely, not that he hadn't seen her in a blouse and skirt before, but he didn't want to miss anything. By the time Hermione had herself straightened out Harry had his robes off as well. Each had a better view of the other than they had seen in months. Harry liked the view, this blouse fit snugger than what he last saw her in and her curves were more pronounced. Harry's breath caught in his throat, he thought her skirt was riding higher than it usually did, but maybe that was because he thought he took more notice of the curvaceous legs under it. Harry's sweatshirt and jeans were Dudders' old cast offs and fit him like potato sacks, loose and baggy. Not much of a show for Hermione.

There was a folded up blanket on the back of the couch that Harry brought over when he stretched out in the swept back chair. Hermione draped their robes over the old couch and turned to look at him. She reached into the front of her top and appeared to undo something … less than ten seconds later, after some interesting contortions, her bra slipped out and she tucked it into a pocket of her robe. She returned to sit on the arm of the chair, her back facing Harry. Harry shuffled back and when she swung her long creamy legs over, they lay on their sides facing each other.

Harry flipped the blanket out and it settled down covering them quite well. Hermione thought it odd that Harry seemed to try to keep space between them and couldn't understand why until it dawned on her that he must still be cautious about doing something wrong and upsetting her. "Harry … the whole point of this is to hold each other," she said, "From what you've told me about the Dursleys, you haven't had many hugs and kisses over the last … what … thirteen years. As your Girlfriend it is my duty to give you extra hugs and kisses to make up for all the ones you missed, now don't be silly, come closer and keep me warm."

"B, b, but ... you're hardly wearing anything."

It didn't take her half a shake of a Kneazles' whisker to respond, "Harry, what do you normally wear to bed?" She was hoping it was either pyjama bottoms or his underwear. Her dad usually wore his boxers when he slept … unless Mum had already removed themerH

.

"M…m…my boxers," he replied while blushing slightly.

"Well then I suppose we're both overdressed" said Hermione, "I usually wear a light T-shirt and knickers. That sweatshirt looks uncomfortable, why don't you take it off … and … assuming you are wearing boxers, if you wanted to take off your jeans, then I will take off my skirt."

Harry lay there for what seemed like several minutes just breathing in, and out, his eyes closed, wondering what could go wrong. "You witch … you're tempting fate … and it may come back and bite you somewhere you least expect it."

Hermione chuckled while Harry opened his eyes, "Harry … I trust you … I trust you with my life … I know you'd be a gentleman and if it came to than, I know you'd stop if I asked you to. Ron on the other hand, wouldn't get this chance in a thousand years."

"Well, you certainly fixed him good, I wonder when he'll be back? Not that I want to see him any time soon. He's jealous, rude and totally inconsiderate." Harry reached down and grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt, lifting it up and over his head. His hair was now even messier, strands and cow-licks sticking out at strange angles.

Hermione reached down, slid her skirt over her hips and off her legs, bumping her knees into his legs in the process. She brought the skirt up between them, she dangled it in front of Harry's face for a moment and then tucked it behind her for easy access in the morning.

"You were supposed to wait and see if I took my jeans off first … w … weren't you?" He asked.

"Well then get a move on, you're operating too slowly." Harry looked at her, dumbfounded. She was stretching him, twisting him and moulding him into what she wanted … or maybe what he was supposed to be … he didn't know. The way Seamus and Dean sometimes talked and from some bits he overheard from Lavender and Parvati, Hermione wasn't being all that outrageous. He had certainly heard some stories that he thought were unbelievable and inconceivable. He resigned himself to go along with whatever Hermione wanted. Harry reached down, unclasped his belt, released the buttons down the front and slid his jeans down over his bum, down his legs and when he kicked then off they fell to the floor. "Happy now?" he asked.

She smiled back, "Very," she said, "Now here are the rules, " Harry groaned, _new rules_ he thought, before she continued. "For being a good sport and going along with me, anything above the waist is fair including under my top." Harry looked at her in disbelief; she was smiling back at him. She was tempting fate, he hoped he could keep his sanity until they left school.

Harry hoped that, as usual, Hermione knew what she was doing. He reached towards her as she arched up, his arm slid under her and wrapped around her back while his other arm went over her and around her shoulders; he then pulled them together as she had asked.

In the early hours of the morning, after much snogging and exploration, they fell asleep in each others arms. Other than a few first years who ignored the sleeping couple on their way to the Great Hall, Parvati was the first one down in the morning. Smiling to herself, she picked up their fallen clothes, warmed them up and slipped them under the blanket while taking careful note of the couples' hand-placement. She could see Harry's right hand under Hermione's top where there should have been a smaller bulge. Lavender was down next and the pair of giggling witches cast '_notice-me-not'_ charms on the couple.

The following nights Hermione had cast her own '_notice-me-not'_ charms after a suggestion by Lavender.

The next five days and nights passed in a very similar fashion since their classes were done for the year. Harry was getting accustomed to the way Hermione wanted to play their game, however this was the last night and morning, it was July third and they would be taking the Hogwarts Express back to London in a few hours. He had slept with Hermione for the last eight nights and still hadn't seen her knickers. He did have his hands on them though, several times, and knew how they filled out around her southern cheeks.

Ron and Ginny were very mad at them and had even tried to complain to the headmaster about their sleeping in the Common Room. Ginny went so far as to try to rip the blanket off them one night to get evidence of them doing more than sleeping. She wound up back in the Hospital Wing for two days with some very nasty curses and no memory of what happened.

Hermione's parents had responded to her letter saying that they wanted to be with her this summer, all summer, if it was possible, and they would rearrange whatever they had to, to make it work. That made Hermione very happy, while concerning Harry only a little. Not that he wasn't nervous to be meeting her parents - he was - but he would have been more nervous if it was going to be him, Hermione and only Sirius to keep an eye on them.

Sirius had wangled permission out of the old man, probably blackmailed him somehow, and they were now going to one of the Channel Islands for the summer. Madam Pomfrey had siphoned off two pints of his blood three days ago and given him a shot of blood replenishing potion to make it up. The bonus this summer was that they would be able to do magic. It was going to be heaven on earth compared to the Dursleys or Grimmauld Place and it would be Weasley Free.

Hermione was beside herself with glee and happiness. She had a Boyfriend. Sirius had told her there was a Library in the house on the Channel Island that he would not name, that was bigger than the Library at Grimmauld Place. She had a Boyfriend. She would have her parents all summer. She had a Boyfriend. They would be learning more magic. She had a Boyfriend!! …and they would be together _all_ summer.

Hermione had asked Harry if she could put some of her stuff in his trunk, telling him that she had too many books. Harry had assumed (yes, the word assumed) that Hermione would be putting her excess books in his trunk and readily agreed. She went up to his dorm room when she knew no one else was there and spread her sexy, silky, oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-she-wears-those-they're-going-to-drive-me-mad, they're so small!! Knickers (yes, they were clean) on top of all his stuff. Giggling madly, she closed and locked his trunk and returned to the Common Room with both their trunks charmed for 'feather weight' and shrunk to pocket size.

They had finished breakfast and were waiting around for the carriages to take them to the train. Hermione was lying on the couch in the Common Room, her head on Harry's lap. It seemed to Harry that she always had some part of her in his lap these days. Not that he was complaining … he was getting used to the new Hermione … the new touchy, feely Hermione. He couldn't get enough of her.

Once they were on the Carriages and heading for Hogsmeade he heard what sounded like a bunch of seventh years chant, 'No more quills, no more books, no more of Snape's dirty looks'.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Thanks for reading … the title of the next episode **might be**:

I see London; I See France; …

The title was suggested by **Scout** in a review of "It Wasn't My Fault!".

Just for reference. No you haven't missed something, as far as I know Harry hasn't seen France, it just rhymes with the last part of the title that I haven't told you. Your suggestions can come true – if you review.


End file.
